Imperial Civil War
The Imperial Civil War is the civil war between Zorzal's pro-war force and the Empire pro-peace faction led by Pina as well as the JSDF. During the war, Zorzal and his cohorts manage to inflict some damage to the JSDF due to their experience in fighting the JSDF in the initial stage by conducting guerrilla warfare by disguising Imperial Troop as refugee to sabotage JSDF operations and making various counter measures against modern weaponry of the JSDF like throwing chain at the rotor of the helicopter to make its clash; using giant armored ogre and battering ram as tank buster, setting monster loose around Alnus to cause chaos among the JSDF rank so Imperial soldier can blend in the crowd and shoot arrow behind JSDF soldier's back, digging hole to trap vehicle or ambushing JSDF soldier using overwhelming force of large number of soldiers. However, due to Zorzal and his cohorts foolishly and stubbornly refuse to incorporate firearms in their troop or studying and reverse-engineering advanced technologies of the JSDF due to their vast underestimation of the power of modern technology and weapon, all the tactics and counter-measures are short-lived likes all monsters like Minotaurs, Orcs or Ogre they set loose around Alnus are quickly blasted into smithereens by tanks and artillery, their bow and arrow cannot keep up with the respond speed of firearms as well as the fact that their guerrilla warfare tactics being rooted out very quickly due to JSDF's superior intelligent network and tactic. Despite inflicting some damages to JSDF's force, Zorzal's force only achieves extremely minor and insignificant victories while suffers horrendous losses since busting a single tank can cause the loss of thousands of Imperial troop and handful amount of ogre as well as the fact that every successful ambush tactics against JSDF's force are 100% Pyrrhic victories evidence by the fact that it takes a thousands of Imperial troops and a handful of ogre just to ambush a small platoon of JSDF or even one Imperial soldiers manage to shoot the arrow at the back of a JSDF's soldier, the rest of dozens of Imperial troops will be chopped to pieces by the barrage of fire from modern firearms. To make matter worse, Zorzal and his generals still cling to outdated scorched-earth policy during the war causing almost all citizens of the Empire turns on them and support the pro-peace and JSDF while doing no damage against the JSDF. The prime example of this support is a large amount of Empire's soldiers are hacked to death by villagers after fleeing from the JSDF's attack for poisoning their wells and taking away their food source. For the scorched-earth policy, this foolish tactic represents not only the ruthlessness Zorzal and his cohorts in sacrificing their own innocent citizens for their suicidal war but also how immensely ignorant and shallow of Zorzal and his cohorts in strategic thinking due to the fact that they never seem to realize or even try to learn that the Special Region resources worth extremely little to none to the advance of the JSDF since JSDF's war machine operates based on fuel, electricity, industrial complex, vehicle, communication station and ammunition, which are non-existed in the Special Region in the conventional stage and are completed alien concepts for Zorzal's force because of their total lack of understanding of modern technologies and weaponry. Even the only resources like food and water sources in Special Region worth little to the JSDF's soldiers since they never seem to bother to take food and water from villages or town in Special Region due to the modern warfare based on swift attacks, advances and retreats unlike long term occupations and camping like medieval wars plus the fact that JSDF's always carries enough ration to sustain themselves in the long run. The only resources that are truly worth for the JSDF and Japan are oil field, uranium mine, gold or silver mine, which are completely ignored by Zorzal and his generals due to their lack of insights and scientific understanding. As the result, this tactics causes not only Imperial citizens to attack Zorzal's troops as well as destroying the food source and tax income necessary to support to most of his army causing the shortage in food and war funds for Zorzal's force for a period of time. Even their plan to turn the citizen against the JSDF by killing their own citizen and framing the JSDF also not reliable since they cannot fool their own citizen for overtime due to the fact that all Imperial Soldiers disguise as JSDF soldier never carry firearms and none of them is able speak Japanese as well as familiar with JSDF's practice with the natives in Special Region. Furthermore, Zorzal and his generals also don't take notice of the ability of investigation by JSDF in which vital to prove that the JSDF is innocent for the calamities caused by Zorzal's force. All the attempt to counter firearms from Zorzal's force often ends in disaster due to the lack of general scientific understanding of modern weaponry as well as the lack of battlefield insight of Zorzal and his pro-war senators. For example, most of pro-war senators suggest tripling the armor's thickness of the Imperial Soldiers while not realizing that it will cause the mobility of the Imperial soldier to slow down because of heavy weight plus the fact that 5.56 mm NATO round can penetrate the heaviest armor wield by the knight and JSDF processes armor-piercing round that can penetrate the modern metallurgical metal easily and the level of metallurgy in the Special Region still in state of primitive. Even their usage of monster like Ogre often ends in causality for Zorzal's force since monsters are very difficult to control in which they often mindlessly attacks everything on its side whether is Imperial Soldiers or JSDF. As the result, Pina Co Lada even laughs at the idea of using this kinds of monster and calls Zorzal a moron for coming with this idea. Despite magic being mostly ignored by Zorzal and his supporters, some mages in Zorzal's force like Godasen manages to learn about Lelei's magic from the information taking from Rondel to use against the JSDF. However, not many can manage to use its and no ones can fully master its even Godasen, himself. Furthermore, they also unaware about the fact that the enhanced magic only does little damages to the JSDF since Lelei states that her improved magic is just as strong as a grenade not a tank shell. Due to Zorzal's lack of interest in magic, his force consists mostly graduated level mages with very rare master mages like Godasen and Zorzal also foolishly makes the enemy out of the city of Rondel without realizing that Rondel consists more powerful mages than his army making all the powerful mages in the city of Rondel to support the JSDF. In term of combat strategy, it is shown that Zorzal and his pro-war supporters are extremely ethnocentric in making strategy against the JSDF since most of his tactics are to fight medieval army not modern army with firearms and armored vehicles due to the fact that Zorzal and his supporters keep clinging to the past glory of the Empire against their medieval-equivalent enemies and never seems to realize the different between the power gap of JSDF and the Empire's past enemies and the different in nature between JSDF and the past enemies in the Empire. After many costly and insignificantly Pyrrhic victories; failed tactics as well as shallow thinking of Zorzal as well as all pro-war senators and generals, Zorzal's force is destroyed along with his death. Furthermore, the Haryo tribe is decimated to near-extinction by JSDF anti-guerrilla measures forcing them to go underground and never pose anymore threats to the Special Region in the future. During whole course of the war, the JSDF is the faction that does much of the fighting since the Loyalist army has the disadvantage in number since Zorzal controls much of the Empire's army. During the early stage of the war, the Loyalist can only muster 5000 Imperial Soldier who were participate in GInza incident and released from Japan's prison. However, overtime they manage to gather allies from demi-human race like Dark Elves, Centaur, Dwarf as well as others Demi-human race. They Loyalist contributes to the war effort is relatively small and only serves as support for JSDF due to the superior firepower of JSDF in mopping up Zorzal's force. There is a fact that Demi-human race like Warrior Bunnies, Dark Elves or Dwarf contributes much more than Legitimate Imperial Soldier due to their inhuman ability and magic usage. The mage of Rondels also contributes to the war effort but their role is relatively small only little larger than human troop since at least their magic can provide much more visible support for the JSDF, especially in term of treating wounds since their magic can heal wounds faster than modern medicine. However, it is shown that their magic cannot heal and treat fatal wounds or conducting extensive medical procedure like pumping heart or conducting internal surgery. Aftermath The Imperial Civil War ends with the victory of JSDF and Legitimate government and the Empire is united. However, due to Zorzal and his pro-war senators and generals foolish human wave attacks against modern firearms and lack of adaptability, the Empire suffers the loss of 90% of their military strength causing them to lose all influence in all vassal states in which some countries begin to gain independence from the Empire. Under Pina regime, the government turns to democracy to make sure a tyrant like Zorzal will never take control of the Empire ever again in the future. The utterly useless scorch-earth policy conducted by Zorzal and his cohorts not only damages the tax income and food source for the Empire but also the trust of the citizen to the Empire. Consequently, Pina issues a ban on scorch earth tactic since it is only further damage the Empire and turns the citizen against the Empire. Finally, in order to make amend for the Warrior Bunnies for their support and honor Tyuule's sacrifice in killing Zorzal, Pina issues freedom for all Warrior Bunnies and gives back their rightful land. Ironically, only Tyuule is honored as a hero in the ends for killing Zorzal, while Zorzal and the rest of his generals and pro-war senators are being cursed by the rest of the Empire for their foolish thinking and suicide war. Gallery 332.jpg|Itami's gang and the Rose Order of Knight fighting Zorzal's force. Kuchie02.jpg|Imperial Troops with the support of Ogres charge blindly to their doom in front of the line of machine guns and tanks. Category:Wars Category:Events